You Married Her Today
by Persephone Muse
Summary: A very short one-shot story. The feelings of three people during a wedding, and three broken hearts.


**Sometimes, you just don't know what comes over you and write this very short story. It's sad and I'm sure it's been written before but here it is.**

**.**

You Married Her Today.

.

You married her today.

Looking at you laughing, I wish it was me you were laughing with.

Looking at you dance, I wish it was me you were dancing with.

And then you kissed her.

I cried inside. No one saw, no one knew my pain.

When you slipped the ring into her finger, how I wish it was my finger you were slipping into. My finger twitched at its emptiness; it longed to hold your eternal promises and happiness.

But alas! It was not to be, you did not belong to me. You were now hers.

Tonight, when you lay with her, I couldn't help but think about how it could be us.

Why?

I lost.

No, I did not.

I never had you in the first place.

You didn't know how I felt about you. I wish I had told you. Then again, I'm glad I didn't.

Everyone told me there would be others but I knew you would always be the only one for me.

As I left, you came to me and I smiled, pretending I'm happy for you.

I was able to hide my pain from you and wished you and her the best.

You thanked me and gave me a hug; a very tight heartfelt hug that almost broke my heart.

Without further words, I pushed you from me because if I didn't, I would not be able let you go…ever!

Good bye, I said to you and left hurriedly.

I would never ever to see you again once I left but I was prepared to go.

I'd said my good-byes to everyone again. They knew this time, I was never coming back.

They didn't know my pain and they didn't know the real reason but it was for the best for everyone around us.

Good bye, my dearest love. I'd never see you again…ever.

…

I married her today.

I felt happy as I slipped the ring in her finger.

Everybody was happy for us.

And then I kissed her.

I danced with her.

I felt happy in her arms. But I was happy, I was happy to be married.

She made me smiled and I smiled back.

She was beautiful in her wedding gown.

Then I saw her.

She was pretty in her pale yellow dress.

When she wished me well with her, I saw her eyes.

They were sad, so sad.

I felt as if something broke within me.

She smiled bravely but I knew better.

I knew her better than she knew herself.

Why didn't I see her heart before?

I watched her leave the party. I tried to stop her.

I knew about her sorrow and pain now.

I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't let me in.

It pained me to see her suffering.

How could I make her happy?

She shook her head and told me she'd be all right.

I hugged her tight and suddenly I felt her and I felt myself wanting to hold her forever.

But I didn't belong to her at all.

I had never been.

It was too late to wish I had never married today.

It was too late as I let her go.

I watched her leave and I felt part of me leaving, too.

Then I realized she was never coming back.

I realized she was the one for me.

I realized I loved her all along.

But it was too late to realize that.

I was now a married man.

I was married to another

My life now belonged to another.

I watched her leave and I didn't stop her.

Good bye my dearest love, I'd never see you again…ever.

…

I married him today.

I was so happy I thought I could burst.

When he laughed, I laughed with him.

When he slipped the ring into my finger I thought I would never stop smiling at him.

He was mine.

When we danced, I was so happy to be in his arms I never want to leave him.

He had made me happy.

Then I saw her.

And I saw him looked at her and I felt my heart breaking.

Could it be? Could it be that he realized she was the one?

No! He was mine!

I felt the ring on my hand.

But I was not comforted.

I saw the way she looked at him.

They were sad for a moment before she smiled at him.

But I saw, I saw the deep sadness.

Then I realized she loved him!

No! He was mine!

He hugged her and I saw his looks.

He loved her.

I felt pain.

My heart broke.

She left the party.

He kept watching after her.

I lose him.

I walked back to the party and tried to be happy.

He did not return for a long time.

Even thought she had left and he had stayed,

I couldn't help feeling as if he had gone with her.

I saw his eyes, I saw his heart.

His heart had left with her.

Good bye my dearest. I'd never see you again…ever.

….

THE END

Let me know what you think!


End file.
